YOU love Me
by Cagailli
Summary: Auel falls in love


You love me

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"I HEARD U, I HEARD U" Treela yelled at the alarm clock

"Your finally up" Stella said

"Yup I'm up" Treela said

Treela got up and headed in the bathroom. The nice warm water was nice on her creamy skin. She turned off the water and grabbed her pink towel. She put on her pink skirt that went above her knees and had curves at the bottom of the skirt. Then she put her pink tank top on. Then she curled her hair and put a little makeup on and headed out of the bathroom.

"You look great" Stella said

"Thanks" Treela said

"Hey Stella"Treela said

"Ya"Stella said

"Do u have a guy to go to the pop dance with"Treela said

"Ya, Shinn"Stella said

"O, I don't" Treela said in a said voice

"Cheer up Treela you'll get someone to ask u" Stella said in happy voice

"Thanks Stella" Treela said

The headed out of there room and walked down the hall. They saw there friends, Cagailli,Kira,Athurn,Lacus,Shinn,Luna.

"Hey guys"Treela yelled

"Shinn" Sella said

"Hey Treela and Stella" The group of Friends said

Treela walked up to the group and followed them to the class room. But then she bumbed into someone.

"I'm so sorry" Treela said

"No I'm sorry" The boy said

They stood up and looked at each other.

"WOW she's really cute" the boy thought

"He's really hot" Treela thought

The group looked at Treela.

"Hi my name Treela"Treela said

"My name is Auel" Auel said

"Are you new"Treela said

"Ya" Auel said

" I'll show you around if you want" Treela said

" Sure" Auel said

" ok" Treela said

"Are you taken for the pop dance" Auel asked

" NO"Treela said

"Would you want to go with me" Auel said

"I'd love too" Treela said in a happy voice

"Ok I'll come to your room at 6:00pm" Auel said

"OK" Treela said

Treela took Auel over to her friends and intertuced them. Treela waved goodbye to Auel because he had to go to class.

"Looks like someone like Auel" Cagailli said with a smirk on her face

Treela didn't say anything she just blushed. Treela walked away and went to class. After class Treela went to go talk to Auel.

"Hey Auel" Treela said

"Hey, whats up" Auel said

"just wanted to let you know that for the pop dance were something cool" Treela said

"ok,thanks" Auel said

"your welcome" Treela said with a smile on her face.

"bye see at 6:00" Auel said

"bye" Treela said

Treela walked away and headed to her room. She went in the room and looked at the clock it was already 5:00pm. She looked in her closet and found some blue jeans and a pink tank top that said hang lose and pink hat. She quickly got dressed and fixed her hair.

Knock Knock

"Who is it" Treela said

"It's Auel" Auel said

"Come in" Treela said

Auel walked in and saw Treela.

"You look great"Auel said

"You too" Treela said

Auel was wearing blue jeans and a orange shirt that showed his chest all the way to belly button.

"Do you how to pop dance" Treela asked

"Ya"Auel said

"Good, lets go" Treela said

"Ok" Auel said

They headed out the door and went into the gym. There Treela saw her friends dancing.

Treela took Auels hand and took him to were everybody else was dancing. She stopped and then a song came on called Floor Filler. Treela started dancing and Auel started to.

Treela started doing breack dancing. So was Auel. Studdenly the people stopped dancing and looked at Treela and Auel. Treela was spinning on her head and so was Auel. Cagaill was spurised that Treela could breack dance. So was Athurn. Once the music stopped they stood up. Treela headed outside and Auel was right behind her.

"Your good" Treela said

"You too" Auel

They sat on the grass and Auel put his hand around her waist. Treela looked at him and Auel just smiled.

"Can I kiss u" Auel said

"Sure" Treela said

The leaned closer to each other until there lip met. They tounges battleing. Treela put her arms around his neck and Auel put his hands around her waist. They fell over Treela on top of Auel. Then Cagailli and Athurn came outside and saw them.

"hmmm" Cagailli said

Treela and Auel stopped and got up and started to blush. Treela went inside and Auel put his hand around her waist and Treela put her head on his shoulder.

Athurn and Cagailli walked down to the beach. Cagailli sat down on the sand and looked at the sky. Athurn sat down beside her.

End of chapter.


End file.
